Changes
by carmi-bear
Summary: Based between episodes 3x07,308, and 3x10. How does Sam really feel when Andy says I love you to him? why didn't he say it back to her. How did Andy feel when he didn't say it back. When Sam takes Andy home, does he feel like something is going on at her house? And when he rang Andy and found out what had happened that night before, how does he feel after that call to her?
1. Chapter 1

Changes

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

A: N2: I know that I am in a middle of a story but I got stuck on it, so I thought that I would try writing another one for now. This one will be set around 3X07, 3X08, and 3x09 and maybe 3x10 depends how I go with it.

Chapter one.

Sam and Andy were lying in bed together early that morning. Neither of them started work until later that morning. So they were spending some time together. Ok most of the time was in her bed, but it was still time together.

'Oh my god, Sam', Andy said lying down on her bed sheets covering her breathing heavily. Sam came up from the other end of the bed and lay next to her. 'You never know until you try it', he said to her breathing heavily as well.

Sam rolled out of her bed after saying that. 'Holy moly', Andy said still out of breath. Holy moly? Sam said laughing. That the best you got? He challenged her as he put his jeans on. 'Moly isn't even a word', he said looking at her.

"Well I can't think of anything else to say", Andy thought to herself. 'Yeah well it is to me', she said looking over at Sam.

'Okay then I'll take it', Sam said to her as he bent then to kiss her. 'Come on, one more time', she said to Sam. Sam was so influenced by the way she said that to him. But then his phone started to ring. 'Aahhh', he said as he got his phone and looked at the number.

Yeah? He said as he answered the phone. 'Sammy, we need you at work as soon as possible as in now if it can be done', Jerry said on the other line. 'Yeah yeah, I'll be there', Sam said to Jerry as he hanged up his phone.

Sam looked over at Andy lying in bed with her head down. "God she is going to drive me crazy today at work", he thought to himself as he bent down to kiss her. 'I got to go', Sam said to her. 'You always got to go', Andy said back to him pretending to have an upset tone. Sam just laughed. 'I really got to go this time', Sam said to her. 'Fine', Andy said in a sad tone again. 'I'll see you at the station', Sam said to her as he kissed her again.

Andy had something on her mind that she wanted to say. She wanted to say those three words to Sam. But she just couldn't say it. Andy had wanted to say it to Sam for a while now, but there just was never a right time to do it.

She looked up at Sam. 'Sam', she said to him before he went to leave. Yeah? He asked her. Andy just looked at him for a moment.

'Nothing, I'll see you at work', she said to him. Sam looked at Andy confused. 'Ok', Sam said to her as he was leaving.

As Sam left Andy's apartment, she rolled around in her bed.

'I love you', she said softly to herself.

A: N 2: there is chapter one. Please let me know what you think of it. Reviews make my day. Thank you for reading my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Changes

Chapter two

A; N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Sam wondered into the locker room to get changed for work. He sighed. He honestly didn't want to be there. He just wanted to have some alone time with Andy. Even if it was in her bed, or just hanging around the penny, he didn't care. They hardly got time alone together, so when they did, they hated getting distractions. Sam sighed he knew he would be in a rotten mood today.

Andy caught up with Traci in the gym. Andy wasn't really listening to anything Traci was saying really. All she had on her mind were those three words she nearly said to Sam that morning. All she wanted to do was say it to him, but wanted or needed the place to be prefect when she said it.

Traci said something to Andy, but Andy wasn't paying any attention to it at all.

Her mind was on that morning when Andy and Sam were together at her house. Hey how long did you and Jerry wait til you said I love you to each other? Andy asked Traci while in the gym still. 'Fourth date', Traci said back to Andy. What? Andy asked surprised.

'Andy, Andy', Traci said before she dropped the weight. What fourth date? Andy asked Traci again. 'Well yeah', Traci replied back. That's weird right? Traci asked Andy.

Andy shrugged her shoulders and kind of laughed. Traci looked over at Andy.

Traci knew Andy was happy with Sam. Traci smiled at that thought.

As Traci and Andy walked into the parade room, Traci saw the way that Andy and Sam were looking at each other. She smiled at this. "Finally", Traci thought to herself.

Andy was at the front desk with Nic, who was the one who lost the witness for this case that everyone was working on. Andy felt sorry of Nic, mainly because he was a good cop wit good instinct. And this mistake he did, Andy feared that Nic would not let himself live down from this.

Andy remembered when she and Sam went to submarine and how Andy lost Ray Donald Swan. She remembered how mad Sam was at her for it and how they had to work together to find him.

Nic was getting more annoyed and angry with himself more and more. 'Hey, it could have happened to any of us', Andy said to Nic trying to make him feel a bit better. "Yeah well it didn't', Nic snapped back at her. 'Even if you made a mistake you have only been on the job for six months, give yourself a little bit of a break', Andy said to Nic. Nic looked over at Andy and tired to smile a bit.

When they found a witness to a crime, all were a bit excited about it.

Especially Andy when she found out he was a physic. Andy was standing next to the physic. Andy put her hand out to the physic. Can you like? Read my palm? Andy said to the physic.

Sam Oliver and Jerry looked over at Andy talking to the physic. The three of them were just standing in a group staring. 'This is ridiculicious', Sam said to Oliver and Jerry while still looking over at Andy.

Sam shook his head while looking at Andy talk to the physic. Sam sighed. He didn't exactly know how deep his feelings went for Andy, but he knew they were strong. Sam though he had been in love before, he really did. But the way he felt about Andy, was totally different to the other women he had dated in the past. Whatever this feeling he was getting with being with Andy in a relationship, he loved this feeling. He really did. He didn't want it to change at all.

As Andy and Sam were driving around with the physic trying to find the storage shed, Andy had a lot on her mind. While Sam was in a strange mood, she didn't get why.

Sam was looking around this parking lot with Oliver. He sighed. He seriously didn't want to be at work tonight, let alone doing what he was doing right now. All he wanted to do was be alone with Andy. Weather it was at the penny with their friends, or at one or the others house, just wanted to be alone with her. While Oliver and Sam were looking around the parking lot, and he heard Andy saying there was a car coming towards them, Sam sighed again. Sam was not in the mood for going around car parks with this physic at all. Then he heard gun shots, and he freaked out. Sam ran as fast as he could to where Andy and Nic were. When he saw she was okay, he sighed in relief.

Sam was happy their case got solved and that he could go home finally. He was worried about Oliver though. The physic said something to Oliver but Oliver wouldn't say a word.

As Sam got to his car, he heard Andy. He looked over at his car and was surprised to see her in his car.

'I still have your extra set of keys sorry', she said to Sam. Sam smiled back. He got into the truck and started talking. 'I love you', she said randomly to Sam. Sam looked at her surprised. What? He had to ask. 'I do I love you', she said again. Sam just couldn't help but smile at her.

She kept talking and talking to him but he was only half listening. "She loves me", he said to himself. "Andy McNally loves me", he said again. Although he wanted to be the first one to say it to her he didn't care at this point. All he cared about was that she said it.

The women of his dreams had said he loved him. And he just couldn't help but smile at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Andy was excited about Jerry and Traci's wedding coming up. She was so happy about her best friend finally being happy. She walked into the weapons room to get her gun loaded and bag packed.

She saw Sam in there and smiled. 'So the wedding is going to be in Dominica', Andy said to Sam. Sam turned around and looked over at Andy. Only Andy McNally the girl he was crazy about would be excited at this. Sam just stared at her. 'Oh come on, it's going to be fun', She said to him. Sam just nodded his head.

After their conversation and parade, Andy was partnered with Nick that day. It wasn't that she didn't like to be partnered with Nick; it was just that she was so used to having Sam as a partner.

After Andy and Nic found the missing person's case, and found all the evidence to go after this one guy, Gail was going undercover. Andy and Nic were playing a couple so that they could go undercover as well. As Andy and Nic were sitting at that table at the restaurant and she saw Sam in his leather jacket sitting at the bar, Andy suddenly felt strange sitting next to Nic and pretending to be a couple with Nic. Andy suddenly felt weird about this. Although she knew that Sam would know it was just part of the job, it still felt strange.

As she saw the way Sam kept looking at her and Nic, Andy couldn't help but smile a bit to her. She could have sworn that the way he was looking at her and Nic, Sam Swarek was jealous of her working and hanging dinner with Nic. She shook her head at that thought.

Sam was sitting at the bar keeping an eye on Gail and the suspect they were after. He kept looking over at Andy and Nic; he just couldn't help it at all.

When he found out that they couldn't find or see Gail and the suspect anywhere, Sam ran looking around for them. Once they were back at the station with the suspect, Sam just wanted to go pick Andy up and just go to sleep. That entire shift just had made him tired. He told Andy he would pick her up from the hotel. He just wanted to go and get her and make sure she was alright. She knew he could take her of herself; hell she had been doing that since she was 14, but he just wanted to see her already.

Andy had just told Gail she was spending the night at Sam's. She felt bad that Gail would be alone, but she knew if Gail needed anything at all, she would call Sam or Andy. Well she hoped Gail would know that anyway.

Andy got impatient with waiting for Sam. So she left him a message on his phone and started walking home which wasn't far from the hotel.

Sam had just gotten into his truck when he got the message from Andy. "I'll just drive by and see if I can see her", he said to himself.

As he started driving around, he sighed in relief of seeing her. However he decided that he would have some fun with this. So he started driving slower and as he got closer to her, he started driving slower. When he noticed Andy looking around, he smiled and honked his horn at her.

Andy turned around as she heard the car horn. She laughed as she saw Sam smiling at her in his truck.

As she sat in his truck and telling him she got Gail's statement and Sam told her everything, Andy decided it was best for her to go see if Gail was okay, so Sam dropped her off at her place.

As they were sitting in his truck before she went into her apartment, Andy turned around and smiled at Sam.

'If anything happens at all, call me', Sam instructed Andy. Andy nodded and hopped out of his car. Sam waited til she was in her apartment and then drove off.

"Everything is going to be okay, it's just one night", he kept telling himself as he drove to his own apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Changes

Chapter four

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

As Andy wondered into her apartment, straight away she wondered where Gail was. Gail? She asked wondering around her house a bit. 'Come on, we talked about how uncool it is to walk around in other people's houses naked', she teased.

As soon as she saw Gail on the floor tied up, Andy began to panic. When she was grabbed and stabbed with a needle herself, as she was slipping onto the floor, one thing came to her mind. Sam.

Sam was making coffee at the coffee station at work. Jerry came up and said hi to him. But Sam's mind was on Andy. For some reason he woke up thinking about her today. Maybe it was because it was the first time they had spent a night apart since they got together last night. After Sam and Jerry finished talking Sam went off to parade. After he didn't see Andy at all that morning, Sam started to get worried.

He saw Traci going to parade. Hey Nash have you seen McNally this morning? Sam asked her hoping she would say yes. 'No not today', Traci said to him. 'Ok thanks', Sam said to trace.

When he was seated in parade and he still hadn't seen Andy, he began to worry more. He was sitting next to Oliver. Sam turned around to Oliver. You seen McNally this morning? He asked Oliver. Oliver shook his head. 'Nope', he said to Sam. Straight away Sam got his phone out.

Sam went outside to call Andy. When she didn't answer straight away, he got a strange feeling in his gut that he just couldn't get out. Sam felt something was wrong. He didn't like this feeling at all.

Hello? Andy finally answered her phone. Sam sighed in relief. 'Good morning, I know you and Peck were probably painting your nails last night but you're supposed to be at work', he couldn't help but say. Sam was just happy she answered her phone.

Andy was at her apartment on the phone to Sam, but she felt groggy, she looked around her apartment and saw the lamp on the floor. Straight away she remembered bits of last night.

'Sam, Sam, its Gail', Andy said in a shaking voice. When she spoke like that, straight away Sam knew something was wrong.

Sam was one of the first people to get to Andy's apartment. When he walked in and saw the way she was looking, he got a sick feeling in his gut.

All he wanted to do was go and give her a hug. But Sam knew he couldn't do that he had to let the paramedics do their job. 'He must of stuck her with something she's got a needle mark on her neck', he said to the paramedics not looking over at Andy. He couldn't look at her because all he could feel inside his gut was guilt.

When Traci and Jerry came into Andy's apartment, he saw the worry on Traci's face. Traci sat down near Andy. Are you okay? Traci asked Andy. Andy just nodded her head.

Andy, are you okay to go through what happened? Jerry asked her. Andy again nodded her head. Andy told them everything she remembered that happened. When they wanted her to go get checked out she started to protest. However when she looked at the concern in Traci and Jerry's faces, she had to do what they wanted her too. Then she looked over at Sam, the way he was looking at her, she could tell she had to get checked out for both of their sakes.

When Sam heard her say "Bigger than me and stronger than me", Sam felt a lump in his throat and a big pain in his gut. He didn't like this feeling at all.

As they were leaving Andy's apartment they saw Frank. "Sir I am so sorry", Andy said straight away. As she was talking to Frank they saw Luke come to Andy's apartment.

As Traci and Andy were going to get going to the hospital, Sam stopped them quickly. Hey you sure you don't want me to come with you? He had to ask her. "Yeah I'm fine", Andy said to him and left.

Sam sighed. "Please let her be okay, she has to be okay", he said quietly to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Changes

Chapter four

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

Sam was back at the station wondering around. He saw Jerry and Frank talking to Andy. What she is doing, she shouldn't be here, he thought to himself.

"Andy, you don't have to do this, you were attacked and drugged", he said to her. Andy just looked at Sam. But he knew how stubborn she could be. And it was one of her friends who were missing at this point in time so he knew he couldn't stop her.

The best thing Sam knew he could do was work with her today. When Luke said to let her work, Sam got frustrated a bit. Luke had just come back that day and for some reason it frustrated Sam allot. Maybe it was because he was Andy's ex finance, either way Sam didn't like having Luke back. But he knew Luke would be back sooner or later.

When Sam and Andy walked into the taxi driver's house and saw Jerry on the floor stabbed, neither of them wanted to be there.

Sam went straight to Jerry. "Please no", he said to himself. After the paramedics came and they went to the hospital, both Andy and Sam spoke to each other at all. Andy was trying to get a hold of Traci.

When Traci finally came to the hospital and Andy broke the news to her about jerry, Sam's heart broke.

Once everyone had left the hospital after a horrible shift, Sam stood in the waiting room watching Andy with Traci.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to Jerry especially since he finally had found happiness with Traci and Leo. Sam didn't want to cry in front of Traci and Jerry.

Andy took Traci back to her apartment that night. She wanted Sam there too but he just wouldn't answer his phone. She wanted to make sure he was alright but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't leave Traci.

The next day at work, she finally saw him. But he just wondered off to parade.

She sighed. This wasn't fair at all.

But she had no clue what to do to help him. He just lost his best friend.

How was she meant to help him through that if he wouldn't let her?


	6. Chapter 6

Changes chapter six

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Chapter six

Andy was with Traci at the penny after shift. "I should of listened to Jerry the other night, instead I listened to you", kept going through her head. Did Sam really blame her for his best friend's death? She couldn't get that gut feeling out of her head.

Jerry and Sam were best friends for a long time. She knew Sam seeing Jerry die would haunt him for a long time, but she wanted to be there for him, support him like he had always supported her.

After hearing Jerry's wedding speech and what Jerry had said to Sam in it, Andy saw him leave the penny.

She went outside and saw him near his truck. Andy sighed as she went to talk to him.

"I know your grieving, I know everyone grieves differently, but don't take this out on me", she said to him.

When he said those words to her, "I can't be a cop and be with you", she literately fell to pieces right then and there. After everything they had been through, was he really going to give that all up? Sure she understood he was hurting and grieving in his own way, but did he really mean those words?

'Just get in your truck and go', she said to Sam. And he did he got in his truck and left her.

After Sam had left, she took a breath and started walking home. "I guess he wasn't the one then", she thought to herself.

A couple of weeks after their break up, at work Andy went straight into the parade room. She was fine until she saw Sam. Sam just tired not too looks at her.

He sighed when she ignored him and took her place in the parade room.

Sam needed to talk to her though. He wanted to get his truck keys back.

Well what was the point of her having them if they weren't together anymore right? He sighed at that thought.

Andy just wanted to get that day over and done with. Thank goodness that she wasn't paired with Sam today. She was with Nic. Sure she didn't know much about Nic but she wanted to get to know him.

Just as she was walking out to her patrol car, Sam spotted her. "Hey McNally", he said to her, ready for back to basics? He asked Andy.

"yes sir", she said wondering to her car.

Once Sam said he wanted his truck keys back, she knew it was over. She sat in the car trying not to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Changes

Chapter seven

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N2: This is how I wished episode 12 of season three would have gone for Sam and Andy. I hope you all like it.

As soon as Sam heard what was going on back at the division with the rookies, he and Oliver got back to the station as fast as possible. Sam ran straight into the station and looked around. He saw the four rookies talking to Frank. Sam sighed as he saw Andy's face.

"Please let this go okay, they have all had a rough year", he thought to himself quietly.

Sam felt guilty. He was their training officer, he felt responsible for this situation if he was there at the station instead of helping out alter region with a warrant, maybe he wouldn't feel so darn guilty. Before he walked away, he looked at Andy. Andy turned away straight away so that she didn't have to look at him. Sam sighed at this.

When Sam said those words to her a few months ago now, he wasn't sure if he had meant it now. "I can't be a cop and be with you", those words stuck into his head. "You won't get rid of me without a fight", he had meant that. Of course he did it had took them so long to be together, now because of his weakness and fear of losing her, he had lost the girl of his dreams.

Sam sighed as he went to his truck to go home.

Andy didn't know what to think of today's outcome. Some died in a holding cell at the station. Andy was terrified and scared. She didn't know how to handle any of the situations that have been going on lately.

First Gail gets abused at her apartment, then she was drugged and attacked herself, and then she watched Jerry die. Andy felt tears coming down her face.

Andy then remembered how she and Sam broke up at the penny after Traci had read Jerry's wedding vows were read. "I can't be a cop and be with you", Sam said to her. She cried even more when she thought of that.

When the lady who was doing the investigation today mentioned how she and Sam were suspended for conduct unbecoming last year, Andy wanted to cry right then and there. But she decided that she wasn't going to cry over Sam Swarek anymore.

"That relationship is no longer an issue", she had said to Mills who worked for SIU. Andy couldn't believe that she had said that to a complete stranger.

Once everyone was interview by Mills, Andy was ready to leave. Just as she started walking out of the locker room, she saw Sam who started wondering up to her. "Hey", he said to her softly. Andy looked at him. "Hey", she said back to him. What are you doing here still? Andy asked him. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay", Sam said to her softly as they were walking together.

"Well that's not your job anymore", Andy said to Sam and walked away not looking at him. Sam just stood there watching her walk away from him.

"What have I done", Sam thought to himself as he sighed and started walking to his truck.

Andy was sitting with her group of friends at the penny when she saw Nick come into the penny. Andy went up to him and started talking to him and convinced him to go sit at the table with the other rookies.

Sam had come in just as she got Nick to go sit with the other rookies. Sam sighed and asked the bartender for a scotch.

As he was about to leave, Oliver came in to the penny and sat next to Sam. Sam saw Oliver sit down next to him and sighed still looking over at Andy.

"Sammy", Oliver said to Sam.

"Don't say it", Sam said to Oliver still looking at Andy. Oliver just nodded and got a beer.

A:N:3: Again this is how I wished it went in the episode. It is also how I thought they were thinking at the time I hope you guys like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Changes

Chapter eight

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2 this is a continuation of how I wished Episode 12 went

Oliver and Sam were still at the penny drinking. Sam looked over at Andy with the other rookies at their table and sighed. Oliver glanced over at what Sam was looking at.

"Brother you have to talk to her", Oliver said to him. Sam looked over at Oliver. Talk to whom? Sam asked Oliver? Oliver just rolled his eyes at Sam.

"I know everyone has been through a lot these last couple of months, especially you Sam", Oliver continued saying. Sam put his head down. "But you have been miserable and grouchy and snappy since you broke up with her", Oliver said to his friend.

Sam looked at Oliver once again. "I know", Sam said softly. Oliver nodded his head again.

Why did you break up with her? Oliver asked Sam. "I honestly understand after Jerry that you're in shock and grieving for your best friend Sam", Oliver said to Sam. Sam just nodded his head.

"When we were heading to the station today", Sam started to say. Oliver looked over at Sam.

"You wanted to be there for McNally", Oliver finished for Sam. Sam looked over at Oliver and nodded his head and sighed. "Guess I stuffed that up", Sam said covering his hands with his face. Oliver looked over at Andy who seemed to be sitting close to Nick. Oliver sighed.

"Sammy, there just friends", Oliver tried to reassure his friend. Sam looked over at Andy and Nick. "I know", he said softly. Oliver nodded his head once again.

Are you going to tell me why now? Oliver said to Sam. Sam just sighed.

"I just dunno anymore, I honestly thought it was the right thing to do", Sam said softly to his Oliver looking straight into his friends eyes. Oliver sighed.

"You can't be there for everyone Sammy", Oliver said softly. Sam nodded his head. "I know", Sam said back.

Sam looked at the time and sighed. "I got to go", he quietly said as he grabbed his jacket.

Oliver looked at his friend. "McNally is trying to handle this way Sam, don't take it personal", Oliver said to Sam.

"I just wish I could tell her why I did what I did, tell her the truth", Sam said to Oliver as he was heading out towards the door. Oliver sat there confused for a moment and got up and started walking towards Sam.

What truth? Oliver asked as they walked out the door together. Sam looked at his friend and then to the sky.  
"Tell her why I did what I did, tell her that I just didn't want to see her get hurt in the job, if I lost her the way Traci lost Jerry', Sam started to say shaking his head.

"But you have lost her Sam, and because your too stubborn about it, you have lost her friendship too now", Oliver said to Sam. Sam nodded his head. "I know", he said softly shaking his head more.

What do you need to tell her? Oliver asked Sam. Sam sighed and looked at his friend and then looked around.

"That I love her, that she's my one, I don't want anyone else", Sam said quietly. Oliver waited for him to continue.

"The way I feel about her Ollie, I've never felt this way before about anyone", Sam said shaking his head. Oliver nodded his head.

"You need to tell her this Sammy before it's too late", Oliver said to Sam.

Sam shook his head. "It's already too late Ollie, I've lost her for good ", and Sam said walking to his truck. Oliver sighed and started walking to his car.

Traci was standing outside the penny at the same time and heard Oliver's and Sam's conversation. Traci sighed. Traci knew Sam's feelings for Andy were deep, but not this deep.

What am I meant to do with this situation by myself? She asked herself as she went back into the penny.


	9. Chapter 9

Changes

Chapter nine

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N 2: this is how I wish the season finale of this show would go for Sam and Andy. I am writing this seeing the previews of this episode; I have not seen it yet.

Sam got up early the next day and sighed. He hadn't been sleeping well since Jerry's death and breaking up with Andy. He knew it would be hard especially since they work together and were partners. Sam sighed at that thought. "Were partners" he missed working with Andy. Hell he missed her all together.

Andy couldn't sleep that night either. She felt so confused and lost right now. All she wanted was someone to talk too about everything but she didn't know who to turn too right now. Besides her first couple of weeks at the division, she always turned to Sam to help her through her situations but right now she just couldn't do that. Andy wouldn't let her do that to herself. Andy sighed and got up to get ready for work.

Andy was going into the station early lately to use the gym. She had to do something to let off steam. Andy sighed as she walked into the station and saw Sam already there. She purposely went the opposite direction to the gym to avoid him. She sighed at herself as she went the long way to the gym.

Sam saw Andy come into the station. He smiled at himself when he saw her come into the station early. When he saw her go the opposite way to the gym and not look at him at all, Sam sighed to himself. Oliver came up to him and patted Sam on the back.

"Sammy, it will be alright, everything will go back to normal soon", Oliver tried to reassure his friend. Sam looked at Oliver and sighed.

When the shooting happened at the station and Sam said to Oliver "there our responsibility", he meant it. Even though they weren't technically rookie's anymore Sam still felt a bit responsible for them. He knew why he was like that with Andy, but he wasn't sure about the rest of them.

He sighed at saying her name. Sam was crazy about her. Ever since the day she tackled him and arrested him, he knew there was something about her. That second day of meeting her and becoming her training officer, he knew he was done for. Something about her just got to Sam that day.

Sam was paired with Nick that day. Although he liked Nick allot he just wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted to work with Andy again.

But Sam enjoyed working with Nick. Nick was a good cop he didn't need much training at all to become a good police officer.

Andy was paired with Dov today. She was glad in a way her and dov hadn't worked together for a while.

Dov knew what was going on with Andy he knew her and Sam broke up. Andy was like a sister to him, but he just wasn't good with advice under these situations.

Dov turned around to look over at Andy and sighed. He didn't like seeing her like this at all. Dov didn't like seeing Andy upset at all.

As they were driving along the streets of Toronto they noticed a black van speeding. As they saw the van stop, Andy got out of the car and went to talk to the driver of the van. But when she got closer to the van, she noticed a guy get thrown out of the van and the guy fell on top of her. When Andy took a closer look at the guy, she noticed that she recognized the guy on top of her.

"OH my God', she said as the guy on top of her started to hit her. Dov got on his radio straight away.

Sam and Nick heard Dov on the radio. When Sam heard an officer had been injured, his heart skipped a beat. Nick looked over at Sam and put the lights on and started driving to the scene.


	10. Chapter 10

Changes chapter ten

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2 this is the continuation of what I wish would happen in the season finale of this show. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Andy had no idea what was going on at all. She was the one who found Jon Grey. Andy remembered him very clearly he kidnapped a girl named Alice McLeod seven years ago. Andy was scared but mainly for Alice. Alice had just gotten her life back together and on track this wasn't fair on Alice at all.

But Jon Grey called Alice Edie for some reason.

When Sam and Nick got to the crime scene, Luke was already there questioning both Dov and Andy. Sam looked over at Andy and saw the starches on her face and the bruise on her arm and sighed. All he wanted to do was go over there and hug her. But he knew he couldn't do that not anymore. Sam had blown it by asking for his truck keys back from her and he knew that for Andy that was another blow for him.

If he was honest with himself, he didn't want his truck keys back. Sam wanted her to keep them, but he was trying to force himself to move on from their relationship so he did what he thought was the right thing. Turns out that the thing he thought was the right thing to do was the biggest mistake of his personal life ever.

Andy was over with Dov explaining to Luke what happened. Andy was glad that Luke didn't hold a grudge around her. Andy had no idea that Luke tired to talk to Sam about the situation going on between Andy and Sam.

What happened guys? Luke asked both Dov and Andy. They started talking about the attack on Andy and who it was who had done this to her. Wait you knew him? Luke asked in a surprised voice. "Jon Grey, bastard kidnapped Alice McLeod seven years ago", Dov said to Luke. Luke looked at Andy who was shaken up. Luke then noticed that Sam was over at his squad car. Luke sighed.

"McNally you got to get checked out", Luke said to Andy.

Andy shook her head. "No, we need to find Alice", Andy protested. Luke sighed. "Go get checked out and then we can find her, we will find the both of them McNally, Alice is going to be fine", Luke said to Andy. "You don't know that", Andy snapped back as she went to the paramedics to go get checked out. Luke sighed.

Dov looked over at Andy walking to the paramedics and then looked over at Luke. "She's just worried about Alice", Dov said to Luke. Luke smiled. "I know, some things never change about a person", Luke said smiling. Dov was confused.

Luke looked over at Sam again. Straight away he noticed the worry in Sam's eyes. "I'm going to go talk to Sam tell him she's okay", Luke said to Dov. Do you think that's a good idea? Dov had to ask.  
"Dov, no matter what is going on with those two at the moment, he is still crazy about McNally, he needs to know she's okay", Luke said to Dov. Dov nodded his head. Luke nodded back and started walking towards Sam and Nick.

Sam noticed Luke walk towards him. What's wrong? Sam asked straight away. Luke sighed. "She's okay Sam, she's got a few cuts on her face and a bruise, other than that she's okay", Luke said to Sam. Sam sighed in relief and nodded his head.

Sam headed towards the paramedics. He had to know she was okay his own way. It wasn't that he didn't trust Luke; he just had to make sure she was okay himself.

Andy saw Sam coming towards her and sighed. What are you doing here? Andy asked him. Sam sighed at her tone of voice. "McNally", he said to her as he got closer to her. Sam got his fingers and placed them softly against Andy's cheek where the cuts were. Andy sighed at the way he was being careful with her face. That was Sam. His softness with his hands and his carefulness with her right now, made her miss him even more. Sam looked around to see who was around. When he saw no one was around, he grabbed her hand and took her to the side of the paramedic's truck. Once they were alone, Andy leaned back against the paramedic's truck and looked into Sam's eyes.

"It doesn't hurt Sam", Andy whispered to Sam. Sam looked straight into her eyes. "You're lying", he said to her softly as he rested his head against hers. Andy sighed. "I have to go find Alice make sure she's okay", she said looking into his eyes. Sam sighed at this. "Let me come with you", he said softly to her.

Andy shook her head. "No, I can't work with you anymore", She said looking at anywhere but Sam. Sam sighed and moved back from her.

"I'll talk to you later", Andy said to Sam as he walked away from him. Sam watched her walk away and leaned himself against the paramedic's truck and sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Changes

Chapter 11

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N 2 Again this is how I wish the last episode will go. Sorry if I keep dragging it on but things keep coming to my head for this story and it bugs me until I write it. Either way I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Andy's head was hurting a lot. But she was stubborn she wanted to make sure that Alice was alright she had to make sure that Alice was alright.

Andy was trying to think of where Alice would go when she was in trouble. The trouble was Andy didn't know Alice very well at all. But she had been in Alice's shoes before well in a way anyway. Andy grew up without her mother in her life. Alice doesn't remember her mum but she remembers her grandfather. Andy sighed as she walked the streets alone trying to think of a place to start looking for Alice.

Just as she was about to lose hope, Andy saw a girl who looked exactly like

Alice. Andy ran straight towards this girl. "Hey Alice", Andy yelled out. Alice turned around and looked at Andy. Andy noticed that Alice had something in her hand. Andy slowly started walking up to Alice but Alice saw her coming to her and Alice ran off. Andy sighed at this. Andy followed Alice into the building that she went into but lost track of where Alice went. Andy decided to take a look around for her. Andy just couldn't let this girl run off and be scared. No way could Andy do that to Alice. Alice needed someone to trust completely trust with her life and Andy wanted to be that person for her.

When Andy found Alice in the building, she went towards Alice. "Hey , I'm officer McNally I am here to help you", Andy said to Alice. Alice turned around and saw Andy . " I remember you", Alice said to Andy. Andy nodded her head.

Andy noticed the grenade in Alice's hand. Andy was now frightened. Where did you get that? Andy asked Alice. "Jon gave it to me, he said I have to hold onto it like this otherwise it's going to explode", Alice said to Andy. Andy took one step closer to Alice. Andy got her radio out .

"Dov I have found Alice, she is in the building on the corner of Bligh and Smith street, I am going in after her", Andy said into her radio. Dov looked around and saw the building that Andy was talking about. "I see it I am on my way there now", Dov said into the radio.

"Dov we need bomb squad here NOW", Andy said into her radio.

"I'm in the building now Andy", Dov said to Andy.

"I can't hold onto this", Alice said in a frightened voice to Andy. Andy took a step closer to Alice.

"You're going to give that grenade to me", Andy said to Alice.

Just then Dov walked through the door of the room both Andy and Alice was in. Andy, what are you doing? Dov asked her. Andy just shook her head and tired to hold back the tears that were coming out of her eyes. "Just get her out of here now Dov", Andy said in a shaky voice. Andy swallowed hard and nodded. Dov went up to Alice. "Come on Alice, let's go", Dov said softly to her. Alice looked over at Andy.

"I'll be okay Alice just go with Dov", Andy said to Alice. Alice did nod her head and did what she was told and followed Dov out of the building.

Once they were both safe outside, Dov got his radio out.

Sam was driving along the street with Nick. They spotted Jon Grey and went after but lost track of where he went. Sam sighed at this. Nick looked over at Sam. Nick noticed that Sam looked stressed out and tired. "Sam Andy is going to be okay", Nick said to Sam. Sam just looked over at Nick and nodded his head and sighed.

"It's not what you think", Sam said looking over at nick. Nick looked at Sam with a confused face. "Okay", was all Nick could say to Sam.

Sam sighed more. " I still love her Nick", Sam said looking at Nick. Nick looked back at him. "I know I can tell", Nick said to Sam. Sam sighed.

"1505, I have Alice McLeod with me, officer McNally is still in the building, we need bomb squad here now, we are on the corner of Bligh and Smith street", Dov said into his radio.

"1505 we copy that, what McLeod is the situation", the person on the radio said. Dov took a deep breath. " Alice had a grenade with her, Officer McNally has taken her place, she is in the building with the grenade in her hands, we need bomb squad here NOW", Dov yelled into the radio.

As soon as Nick heard the situation, he glanced over at Sam who was driving. Sam took a deep breath and sped to the scene speeding. Sam needed to be there.

"Please be okay McNally, Please", he said to himself quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

Changes

Chapter 12

A:N Disclaimer : I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

As soon as Nick and Sam got to the building , Sam ran straight out of the car. He saw Oliver and Nick talking to Dov. Sam stopped in front of them and saw the look on Dove's face. It was fear and Sam didn't like that at all. Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry Sam, I got here as soon as I could and when I came into that room, Andy already had the grenade in her hand", Dov said shaking his head. Oliver placed a hand on his shoulder. Sam walked over to Dov. "This is not your fault Epstein", Sam said to Dov. Dov looked up at Sam and nodded his head.

"McNally's just someone who cares and looks out for people when they're in trouble", Sam said sighing. " It's one of the things I", Sam stopped talking right there. "Lover her", Chris finished for Sam. Sam looked at Chris and nodded his head and sighed.

What room is she in? Sam asked Dov. Dov looked at Sam. "Second floor first door on your right", Dov said to Sam. Sam nodded his head and started walking towards the building. Just before he got anywhere , Oliver's phone started to ring. Sam looked up at Oliver hoping it was Andy who was calling him. Oliver looked over at Sam and shook his head saying no. Sam sighed and walked back to Oliver.

"I want to talk to Sam Swarek now", the person said on the other line. "This is Officer Sam Swarek who I am speaking to? Sam asked. "Jon Grey", the person on the other line said. Sam sighed.

Where is Eden? Jon demanded to know. Sam sighed at this. " I need to tell her I love her", Jon said to Sam.

Why did you want to talk to me? Sam asked Jon. " I remember you, you're the one who arrested me", Jon said.

Sam sighed again. " I don't have time for this Ollie, I need to go see McNally", Sam said looking at his friend. Oliver nodded his head saying go.

Sam ran up the stairs and looked around. He saw Andy standing there with the grenade in her hands looking terrified . Sam sighed and started walking up to her.

Andy turned around and saw Sam coming towards her.

What are you doing here? Andy asked with a teary voice. Sam sighed at this and walked up to her slowly.

"McNally, you always have a heart of gold, but sometimes you get yourself in trouble without even realising it", Sam said to her as he got closer to her.

All Andy could do was nod. She knew Sam was right.

Why are you here? Andy asked him again. Sam sighed again.

Don't you get it? Sam asked her. Andy looked at Sam confused.

What am I meant to get Sam? Andy snapped back.

Sam got up closer to her . They weren't far away from each other at all.

"Andy", he said softly looking at her. Andy purposely didn't look his way.

Sam took a deep breath he knew it was now or never . He had to do this he had to prove how he really felt about her and this was the time.

" I wish you could see it Andy", Sam started to say. "I wish you were in my head, I wish you could read my mind", he continued. This got Andy's attention and she looked over at him.

What are you talking about Sam? Andy asked him. Sam took a deep breath.

"I love you Andy', he said softly but looking straight into her eyes.

Andy took a deep breath and looked over at Sam. Andy could tell he meant it.

"Sam, I'm holding a bomb", she said with a shaky voice. Sam looked straight into her eyes and took a step forward. He moved his hands and placed it on the grenade with her hands. " So am I", he said looking at her.

Sam what are you doing? Andy asked scared. "I'm not letting you go through this alone Andy, I'm not staying down with the others while your holding this grenade by yourself, I won't do it Andy", Sam said shaking his head at her.

" You and me were a team, I made a stupid mistake once and I'm not doing it again ever", Sam said to Andy who was now trying not to cry.

"You won't get rid of me without a fight, I meant that", Sam said to her. Andy nodded her head in understanding.

What do we do now Sam? Andy asked him. Sam took a deep breath. " We wait for bomb squad to come and then we will be with the rest of the gang", Sam said smiling at her. Andy couldn't help but smile back.

"Were in this together" , Andy repeated what he said. Sam smiled at her and nodded. " That we are McNally that we are", he said looking at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Changes

Chapter 13

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Andy and Sam were still in the building holding onto the bomb. Neither of them saying anything at all, just being there going through this together was enough for the both of them.

Andy was breathing heavily. Sam saw this and sighed. "McNally, it's going to be alright", he said softly to her. Andy looked over at him and nodded.

"I tried to get into Luke's taskforce", Andy said softly. Sam took a look at Andy and sighed. Sam rested his head against hers. "It's okay it's going to be okay", Sam said to her. Andy nodded her head. "Sam, bomb squad are five minutes away", Oliver said into his radio. Sam sighed in relief.

"I don't want to die", Andy said in a scared voice. Sam looked at her like he had never looked at her before and sighed. "No one here is going to die Andy", he tried to reassure her. Andy just shook her head. "You can't promise me that Sam, and if anything happens to us, it will be my fault", She said softly.

Sam shook his head at her. "You were trying to save a young girls life", Sam said to her. Andy just nodded her head at Sam. "That isn't a bad thing Andy", Sam said softly to her. Andy nodded her head again.

"you always try to help people, you put them first in front of your own safety", Sam said to her. "Like I said you before, you have a heart of gold, a loin's heart", Sam said to her.

Andy laughed. What does that even mean Sam? I don't get it Sam smiled at her. "It just means you have a brave heart Andy", he said to her. Andy smiled at this.

Sue walked into the room of the building and Saw the situation and smiled. Trying to make work for me you guys? Sue asked smiling at Andy and Sam. Andy looked over at Sue and laughed. "yep that's exactly what I'm doing", Andy said grinning. Sue just laughed.

Sue got closer to Sam and Andy.

"okay this is what is going to happen", Sue started to say. Andy and Sam looked over at Sue.

"Sam, I'm going to have to get you to let go of Andy's hand and the grenade", Sue said to him. Sam nodded his head and looked over at Andy. Andy looked at him scared. "It's okay Andy I'm not going anywhere", Sam said to her. Andy looked at Sam and then to Sue. Sue looked at Andy and nodded her head.

Sam slowly took his hand off the grenade He looked over at Andy and slowly started walking towards Sue, not leaving his eyes on Andy. Andy watched Sam slowly walk towards Sue.

Sue made sure that Sam was near her and slowly started walking towards Andy. "Andy, what is going to happen is I'm going to slowly get closer to you and when I get close to you I am going to take the grenade off you", Sue said calmly to Andy. Andy started shaking. "There isn't any rush Andy, we have the rest of the day for this", Sue tried to reassure Andy.

Andy slowly looked over at Sam. Sam just nodded his head.

Andy slowly walked over to Sue. Sue took Andy's hand and looked at Andy.

"All the time you need", Sue reassured Andy. Andy nodded her head.

Andy's hands were shaking. She slowly moved her hands to Sue.

Sue carefully placed her hands around Andy's hand and slowly made Andy let go of her fingers slowly. Andy let sue do this. eventually the grenade was in Sue's hands. Andy looked around and Sam takes a deep breath. Sue slowly put the grenade in the container she had brought into the building. What happens now? Andy asked Sue. "It's all over Andy, you just have to walk outside", Sue said to her smiling softly. Andy bent down and put her hands on her knees and started breathing heavily. Sam took a step close to Sue. "we'll be out soon", Sam whispered to Sue. Sue smiled and walked outside. Sam slowly started walking towards Andy.

"Andy, your safe it's all over", he whispered into her ear. Andy looked up towards Sam. "were okay", she said softly. Sam smiled and nodded his head. She slowly got up and pushed herself against his chest. Sam grabbed a hold of her and hugged her tightly. "it's all over Andy", he said softly into her ear. Sam let her cry on his shoulder. The more she cried the more he held onto her.


	14. Chapter 14

Changes

Chapter 14

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

Andy and Sam finally made it to the outside of the building. When they went outside, they saw everyone who was close to them waiting outside for them.

As soon as they were both outside, Andy bent her knees down again and took heavy deep breaths. Sam saw Oliver coming up towards them and sighed. Oliver walked up to Sam and patted him on the back. Sam then started taking heavy deep breaths himself. Sam looked over at Andy who was surrounded by the other rookies. Sam smiled at this and started walking away. Oliver followed Sam. Sam took a seat on a bench near the building. He looked up at the building and sighed. Oliver took a seat next to him.

You told her didn't you? Oliver asked Sam. Sam looked over at Oliver and nodded his head.

Oliver smiled at his friend and patted him on the back again. "She's asked to be assigned to the task force", Sam said sighing and shaking his head. Oliver looked over to Andy.

"This hasn't been easy for her Sammy", Oliver said still looking for Andy. Sam couldn't help but laugh. You think it's been easy for me? Sam snapped back. Oliver shook his head.

"You know that is not what I meant', Oliver said shaking his head at Sam. Sam sighed and nodded his head. 'Sorry', Sam mumbled. Oliver laughed and patted Sam's back again.

"I don't know what I am meant to do", Sam said sighing. "You have told her how you feel it's all you can do", Oliver said to Sam. Sam looked at his friend Oliver. How did you figure it out? Sam asked. How did I figure what out? Oliver asked back. Sam just rolled his eyes and Oliver just started to laugh again.

"I've known for a while Sammy, even before her and Luke moved in together and got engaged, and I definitely knew something was up when she got stuck in the laundry mat", Oliver said to Sam. Sam just nodded his head.

"You have changed since you met her Sammy", Oliver continued saying. Sam looked at Oliver. Changed how? Sam asked. Oliver again just rolled his eyes.

"In a lot of ways, this past year since you have been in a relationship with Andy, you have just grown a bit", Oliver said. Sam just rolled his eyes.

Grown a bit? Sam asked. Oliver looked Sam and shook his head. Oliver patted Sam on his back and stood up.

"You're just too stubborn to realise it", Oliver said walking away. Sam sighed and put his head and his hands and just sat there for a bit.


	15. Chapter 15

Changes

Chapter 15

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing

A:N 2: the rating of this story will change to M because of this chapter.

Andy couldn't sleep that night. She tried so hard too but her mind was racing and she just didn't know what to do about it. She had been accepted into the task force, she was happy about it, but then Sam had told her he loved her. That right there, made her heart stop beating for a minute when he said those words to her.

Andy sighed and sat up in bed. Andy knew exactly what she had to do. She had to go talk to Sam and figure out what exactly the hell was going on between them. Andy wanted to go to this task force, it would be a great for her career if she did go, but the whole issue is Sam. Sam had already felt like she had chosen her career over him once, she didn't want him to think that ever again.

Sam meant the world to Andy. Andy had been in love of course but with Sam, it was a different type love that she had never felt before.

Andy decided what she had to do. She got out of bed and got changed. Andy wondered the streets until she saw Sam's street. She started to walk slower as she got to his house. Andy sighed as she got to his front door. Andy knocked softly. Sam quickly answered the door. Sam noticed Andy's heavy breathing straight away. Sam didn't say a word he just opened the front door so that she could come into his house.

As soon as she was in his house, Sam closed the front door and turned around to face her. Andy stepped closer to Sam they were inches apart. Sam put his thumb around her bruised cheek and rubbed it gently and sighed. You okay? He asked her softly. Andy just shook her head.

"I got accepted into the task force", she said softly. Sam went closer to Andy and rested his forehead against hers and sighed and nodded at the same time.

Andy took a heavy breath. "Ask me to stay", Andy said softly to Sam. Sam looked up at Andy in confusion. "If you want me to stay at the division with you, I will stay Sam", Andy said softly. Sam took another deep breath.

Sam went up closer to Andy and kissed her lips gently. Sam rested his forehead against hers again and looked at Andy straight in the eyes. He brushed his nose against hers. Andy giggled at that and that made Sam smile.

"I can't take this opportunity away from you Andy that is not fair", Sam said shaking his head. Andy held a breath.

Do you want me to stay? Andy asked him. Sam just nodded his head against hers. "Yeah I do", he said softly. "Then say it Sam", Andy said to him.

"All I want is for you to say it", she said softly. Sam sighed again and rested his forehead against hers again.

"Stay", he whispered into her ear. Tears came down her face without Andy even realising it. "Okay", she whispered into his ear.

Sam used his hand to bring her head up so that it was near his. He kissed her softly. Andy slowly started walking towards the wall. Her head banged when she got to the wall. Andy started to giggle at this. Sam moved his mouth from her mouth and started to kiss her neck. Andy sighed and moaned at the same time. Andy used her hands to bring Sam's face up to hers.

Sam was breathing heavily. "McNally", he said in a husky voice. Andy giggled again and rested her head against his. Sam lifted her up and started to carry her to his bedroom. When they got there, Sam gently placed her on his bed and started kissing her more. "Sam", moaned out softly. Sam looked at her and smiled and kissed her more.

After they had made love that night, Andy fell asleep straight away. This felt right to her, her Sam Swarek lying in his bed together. Andy smiled at this.

When Sam woke up, Andy was still asleep. Sam didn't want to wake her up he was enjoying watching her sleep. Sam felt guilty about telling her to stay instead of going to the task force. Sam knew it was a good opportunity for her, but he just couldn't bear the thought of not seeing her for months or even years. Sam started to play with her hair and he smiled at doing that.

Andy started to stir and woke up. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sam looking at her. She smiled at that. "Hey", she said to Sam while sitting up a bit. Sam smiled at her. "Hey", he said back to her.

Andy noticed the stress in his eyes. What is it? Andy asked Sam. Sam sighed.

"Andy, if you decided to go to this task force I would understand", Sam said to her. Andy started shaking her head. "Please let me finish", he said holding his hand up to her. Andy rolled her eyes. "It's a great opportunity for you Andy, and if you decided to go, I would wait for you, no matter how long you would be away for", Sam said letting go of the breath he was holding onto.

Andy looked at him in surprise. You would? Andy asked him. Sam just nodded his head. Why? Andy asked him. "McNally", Sam said sternly. Andy couldn't help but laugh. Why? She asked again. Sam just rolled his eyes at her. "I've waited two years for you McNally, two years, I think this situation is a little more different", Sam said to Andy. Andy sighed and looked over at Sam. "Not going", Andy shook her head saying this. Sam sighed at this and laughed at her and pulled her towards him.

What am I going to do with you McNally? He asked sighing. Andy looked up at him. "Marry me", she said to him.

A: N 3: I didn't want to leave it here but the chapter was just getting too long. The next chapter will distantly be the last chapter of this story if things go my way.


	16. Chapter 16

Changes

Chapter 16

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Sam sat up and stared at Andy for a minute. His brain was running a mile a minute. Did Andy just ask me to marry her? He thought to himself.

Andy sat up next to Sam and looked into his eyes. "I know what you're thinking", Andy said. Sam raised his eyebrows at her. Andy laughed at this.

What am I thinking exactly McNally? Sam asked her. Andy laughed again she just couldn't stop laughing.

"McNally", Sam said to her in a stern voice. Andy sighed. "You and me", she said pointing between the two of them. Sam nodded at this. "We are completely different to me and Luke", Andy said to Sam. Sam sighed.

"With me and Luke, yes I loved him Sam", Andy continued saying. Sam nodded at this. Sam already knew this. "But us", she said pointing between her and Sam again. "We are completely different, you have always made me feel wanted Sam, needed in a way", Andy said smiling at Sam. Sam smiled at his.

And Luke didn't? Sam had to ask this. Andy sighed. "He did and didn't Sam, either way he never made me feel the way you make me feel", Andy said smiling at Sam.

"You were there for me with Benny dying, the first prep I killed", Andy said shivering at the thought of these situations. Sam grabbed her and held her close to him.

"Luke never was there for me the way you have been", Andy said softly. Sam sighed at this but nodded in agreement.

Sam looked at Andy. Are you sure? He had to ask. "Because when you say that to me, there is no way I am letting you take those words back ever", He said to her softly looking into her eyes.

Andy just nodded. "I'm sure Sam, I have never been so sure in my life", and said to Sam softly. This only made him hold her tighter.

"This is wrong", he suddenly said to her and sat up. What is? Andy asked him confused. "This, I'm meant to be proposing to you", Sam said and suddenly got up.

Andy looked at Sam in confusion. Sam kept looking in his drawers. Sam, what are you doing? Andy asked confused. Sam didn't say a word and just kept looking until he found what he was looking for. Sam sighed in relief when he found the box.

Sam looked over at Andy and smiled. "You always ruin surprises don't you McNally", Sam said teasing her as he sat down and opened the box up and showed her the ring.

"Oh My god Sam", Andy said as she took the box off him and looked at the ring. When did you get this? Andy asked confused. Sam smirked.

"Some things I like to keep to myself McNally", Sam said in a teasing voice.

Andy couldn't help but laugh. Sam took the box off her and got the ring out and started to place it on her finger as he looked into her eyes. "Marry me McNally", he said softly to Andy. Andy just nodded her head as fast as she could. "Yes, Yes Oh my god yes", Andy said jumping up and down as Sam placed the ring on her finger. Sam just laughed at her excitement.

"Changes McNally", Sam said to Andy. Andy looked at him in confusion and Sam just laughed and held her tightly.

"There have been lots of changes in my life since I met you", he said to her. Andy just nodded her head.

"But most of the changes have been good", he said to her softly in her ear.

Andy smiled at what he just said to her.

"Changes, lots of them", Andy said to Sam as they drifted off to sleep holding onto each other.

THE END.

A: N: 2 please let me know what you think of this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I have been enjoying writing this story.


End file.
